The one that got away
by sydneyhaddock22501
Summary: This takes place in the killing arena when Toothless fights the Nightmare. Hiccup ran away with Toothless and getting out of the Archipelago where he will meet Toothless' friend.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is just a random fanfic i had in my mind and i hope you like it i own nothing.**

* * *

"Toothless, get out of here!" Hiccup urged, trying to get the black dragon out of the arena before anything or anyone gets hurt. "Hiccup! Get away from that devil!" Stoick yelled, raising his hammer high above his head while yelling the Hooligan war cry. "No, dad no! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup protested the angry Viking, while Toothless growled and everyone else stared. "Won't hurt me?! Hiccup are you INSANE?!" Stoick yelled as loudly as he could while everyone backed away, not wanting to interfere. "No dad I'm not! Please don't hurt him!" begged Hiccup over and over and over again until he was on the verge of tears. Tears streamed down the freckled boy's face as Toothless tried to comfort him and at the same time, growling at Stoick.

Stoick looked all over the Night Fury and saw that it had a harness on it. "You… you ride… that… DEVIL?!" Stoick bellowed loud enough to silence all of Berk. No sound filled the air. "DO YOU?!" He questioned once more, face reddening. "Y-y-yes!" Hiccup cried. "He was the best friend I needed, he was always there to comfort me, and he was the one that gave me freedom!" Hiccup blurted which wasn't very like him. "The day I said I shot down a Night Fury did anyone believe me?! NO you didn't and when I went to find him, I did and meant to kill him and show him to you but I was obviously WEAK so I let him go and we became friends! He's the best friend I ever had!" Stoick was actually taken aback.

"Fine. You're not a Viking. You're not my son!" The minute the words left Stoick's mouth, he wanted to take it back so badly. Hiccup hopped on Toothless and together, they flew off. Unbeknownst to all the Vikings in Berk, Hiccup was crying like someone had broken up with him. Toothless knew that if Hiccup kept crying, he would fall off and he wouldn't even care so Toothless searched for an empty island a bit far off Berk but at the same time, really close. 'Hiccup, I'm sorry but now we're free! No troubles, no one is here to stop us, we can fly all our might!' Toothless said but to Hiccup, they were just croons and purrs. 'When we land, I'm gonna teach Hiccup how to speak Dragonese so he understands me.' Toothless thought and found an empty island nearby.

When they landed, Hiccup pulled himself together and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks bud." Hiccup mumbled. As if reading Toothless' mind, Hiccup said "Hey bud, can you teach me how to speak Dragonese?" The black dragon nodded wildly while flashing his gummy smile. "You thought about that the whole way here?" Hiccup wondered. "I'll say words and then just say them and I'll copy it ok? But if I get it wrong just correct me." Toothless nodded and the two begun. They started off with the basic words and began doing sentences. Within five hours, Hiccup learnt all the words off by heart.

Toothless didn't even have to correct him! 'Hiccup you're a natural!' Toothless praised while Hiccup mock bowed. 'Why thank you. Thanks bud for teaching me. I will never speak Norse again! Unless I have to.' Hiccup replied. 'You don't have to. I'll get the food and no one lives here so we're safe.' Hiccup lied down on the sweet, comforting grass as the breeze flew by. 'Let's have dinner. What's the menu?' Hiccup asked. 'Hmm let me see… Fish… Fish… Fish… and fish!' Toothless was already drooling by the sound of fish. 'With eel my almighty, tough dragon?' Hiccup teased. 'No no no no no no!' Toothless was panicking over nothing. There wasn't even an eel in sight! 'A tough, fire-breathing dragon is afraid of eels?' Hiccup laughed.

'Hey, you don't like it either! Besides, they're poisonous!' Toothless declared. 'Just get the fish Toothless. I'll start the fire.' He got up and went to get the firewood. 'Why do you need to cook your food?' Toothless asked. 'Raw fish doesn't agree with me.' Hiccup replied. Toothless went to get the fish and already caught thirty by the time Hiccup had placed the last firewood down. 'Light 'em up bud.' Toothless did so and the fire cackled with burning, angry flames as it danced around the wood. While Hiccup was cooking his two fishes, Toothless was greedily munching down the ones he had. 'Toothless can we get out of the Archipelago?' Hiccup asked while the hungry Night Fury nodded to his master. 'Can we get out tomorrow?' Toothless thought about it.

'Sure. I've been out and back and there is this really cool place. It's called Australia. I met someone there who understands me in my language and believes in dragons because they are myths there. I don't know why so I had to always hide and she was my very first master.' Toothless blurted out.

'You made friends with someone before me? Cool.' Hiccup said.

'Can we meet her?' he asked while taking a bite of his fish.

'Sure! Her name's Red. She has black hair, black eyes, brown skin and her favourite colour is green. She is tough, she can fight and she is really fun to be around with. When she first met me I didn't know she understood me so I said "Get away from here!" I hit her with my tail but before it could hit her face she caught it! She has lightning reflexes. Then she said "It's ok. I mean no harm and by the way I can understand you." We started talking after that and I let her be my friend. She goes to school in the morning and comes back in the afternoon. Whenever she's sad or angry I let her hit something like something big but nothing hard, she doesn't want her parents to see blood on her. She normally keeps her thoughts to herself and can control her emotions. She also likes drawing and reading like you. She's left handed and she used to get bullied like you. She doesn't have any friends and she was really happy when she became my friend. I bet she'd like you as a friend.' Toothless explained.

'She seems fun and interesting. How old is she?' asked Hiccup, wanting to know more about Red. 'I don't know but you can ask her tomorrow. For now let's get sleep. We wake up two hours before dawn.' By now Hiccup was already yawning so they agreed to have a long night's sleep. Toothless made a fire bed and let Hiccup sleep in his wing. 'Goodnight bud.' Hiccup said before going to sleep. 'Night.'

* * *

**so this is chapter one done. now in my other fanfic, Unforgettable Love, i update that everyday so please read that don't give up on it because it gets better and so if you ask when i will update this i am going to update this everyday. i will update more than once on the same day on the weekends though. please please please review it would be appreciated and please read my other stories too**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys this is chapter two i hope you like it**

* * *

Toothless woke up exactly two hours before dawn when he heard something strange. He looked under his wing and realised it was Hiccup snoring. He chuckled to himself. 'Hiccup! We're being abducted by little strange creatures and if they bite you, you'll die!' Toothless lied. Inside he was cackling like a madman. 'What! Wh-where?!' Hiccup immediately sat up looking in every direction. 'Just kidding! You're snoring so loudly! Anyway, now that you're awake, let's go. When we arrive, I'll call her and she'll bring us food.' Toothless bent down so that Hiccup could get on. 'When will we arrive?' Hiccup asked. 'In two hours. It'll be dawn there so she'll be asleep.

We'll call her then because she has school for the day.' Hiccup nodded and hopped on and the two took flight. Hiccup was a little tired so he told Toothless to fly closer to the ocean. 'Why?' Toothless questioned, not really sure why Hiccup wanted to fly closer to the ocean. It was freezing cold! 'I need to wash cold water on my face to fully wake up since you woke me up, you overgrown lizard.' Hiccup stated while Toothless whipped his ear to his face. Toothless flew closer to the ocean while Hiccup got a handful of water and splashed all over his face. 'Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!' Hiccup complained but then got another handful of water and splashed it across his face.

'I'm awake!' Hiccup shuddered and Toothless flew higher. Eventually, the water just dried from the breezy wind. 'So… how will you call Red?' Hiccup asked. 'I just call her name and she'll immediately come down to me. She'll know where I'll be so yeah.' Toothless replied. 'How does she know we'll be hungry?' Hiccup questioned again. 'It'll be dawn so she'll know, trust me. Are you taking a liking to her?' Hiccup immediately turned red. 'U-uh n-n-no? I don't know! She sounds fun and interesting! That's all!' Hiccup said while Toothless chuckled. The whole time, Hiccup took in his beautiful surroundings. The sun was already rising and Hiccup didn't even realise. 'Hiccup we're here.' Toothless looked around and found his hiding spot. It was a grassy area full of trees and it was basically like the cove in Berk.

'I'll call her now. RED! I'M HERE!' The two waited for two minutes when Red came out with food. 'Midnight I heard your…' The two turned around and saw Red staring at them, mouth slightly open. 'Oh! Hi! I'm sorry I…' But Red didn't get to finish when Toothless spoke up. 'Red, it's me! U-uh this is Hiccup, a Viking in Berk and he's with me so…' Toothless explained nervously. 'Oh! Ok. U-um I got you your food.' She explained while going up to Hiccup and holding out a hand. 'Hi, I'm Red. Oh gee I just spoke dragon!' she said, not really knowing Hiccup knows how to speak dragon too. 'Hi Red. I can speak dragon too.' Hiccup answered. 'Oh ok cool. I have school in three hours so I can only stay here for an hour.' She said.

Hiccup nodded and asked the first thing that came to his mind. 'Why did you call Toothless Midnight?' Red and Toothless actually looked up to Hiccup at the same time. 'Hiccup, my fist name was actually Midnight. Red gave me the name.' Toothless answered. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Hiccup asked, anger rising. 'I didn't want you to get mad or jealous!' Toothless said. 'It's ok you guys! I'll call Midnight Toothless if you want me to!' Red said, not wanting a fight. 'Really? Thanks!' Hiccup turned to hug Red. Things got awkward after. Hiccup decided to break the silence by telling Red all about him.

'Your own father actually banished you?!' Red was taking all this in. 'Poor you.' She said and spread her arms out and Hiccup took in her hug, crying. She soothed him, saying nice, calming words while rubbing his back. 'I think Mid- I mean Toothless told you all about me, right?' she asked when Hiccup stopped crying. 'Yeah he did. I actually couldn't wait to meet you. I was so excited to make a new friend.' He admitted and looked up to her, seeing her smile. 'You're really nice you know?' Red said. 'Th-thanks.' Hiccup stood up and dusted himself. 'You might be hungry! I'll get you something to eat.' Red stated, completely forgetting.

'It's ok. I'll share with Toothless.' Hiccup declared, walking over to Toothless, where he left two loaves of bread. 'Sorry I didn't have any fish. And don't start a fire. I have to go now! Sorry. I'll meet you back here at four ok? See ya!' And with that, Red left with a smiling Hiccup. Little did Hiccup know, Red was smiling as well.

Red's POV  
I really wish I didn't have school today. I just want to stay with Hiccup and Midnight who Hiccup calls Toothless. I opened the door to my house and hopped in the shower. Good thing my parents aren't awake yet. I turned on the tap and undressed myself. I couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. His marvellous green eyes, his auburn hair, his personality.

Yes, I have a crush on Hiccup. It's love on first sight. I finished showering and found my mum cooking breakfast. "Morning mum." I'm used to switching from Dragonese to English. It's actually hard at first but you'll get the hang of it. "Morning Red. You finally woke up by yourself again." she laughed and I entered the kitchen getting scrambled eggs with bacon. My favourite. I poured a glass of orange juice and ate at the dining table. I took my time eating but I couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. The sound of his name makes me smile. I eventually finished breakfast and tied my hair up in a side fishtail. I put my shoes and socks on, put my stuff in my bag and walked to school. My school wasn't very far from my house so I could walk there.

I got in and by the time I saw my bullies, Rachel and Heather, I rolled my eyes. "Hey Red! You're looking ugly today! That fishtail of yours sucks so don't even try." They said and cackled. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size? Unless you're too chicken to." I commented and walked away. That shut them up. I smirked to myself. Then they ran up to me. Give me a break! "Excuse me? What did you say?" she screamed, making everyone look up to me. They gathered around us chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" etc, etc. "You heard me." I said.

Everyone was still chanting and Rachel made a move to punch me in the face. What she doesn't know is that I have lightning reflexes. I caught her hand and gripped it. She isn't that strong. The crowd was really shocked, some even had their mouths open. She moved her other arm but I caught that too. I pushed my arms forward, making her walk backwards. Heather tried to hit me but they all failed and by that time they gave up. I walked to my room and did my school day normally.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room, wanting to go home. I casually walked home and got in my house. I undressed from my school uniform and wore a collared shirt, tucking it in my frilly shorts. I wore socks that were up to my ankles and wore black Vans. I kept my hair the same and got a loaf of bread and four small juice boxes and headed out to where Hiccup and Toothless. By the time I arrived, it was exactly four.

No one's POV  
Hiccup heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Red in a collared shirt tucked in frilly shorts wearing socks and black shoes. She was also holding a loaf of bread with four juice boxes. 'Hey Hiccup.' She greeted coming up to him. 'What did you have for lunch?' she asked. 'Toothless found fish so we ate that but we didn't start any fires. I told him to cook my fish with his fire and it's actually quicker to cook and yeah.' He replied. 'I brought food for us to share.' Red said, gesturing to the food in her hands. 'What's with the boxes?' Hiccup asked. 'There's drinks in it. I brought four since they are so small. Two for each of us.' She replied.

Red sat down and broke the bread in half and told Hiccup all about her day. 'What did you do?' she asked when she finished telling Hiccup her day. 'Eh, nothing much. I just sat here and climbed up the trees basically.' He replied casually. Toothless was in the corner sleeping since he was so bored. Hiccup and Red talked and played until it was six, when Red had to go home. 'Hiccup, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll meet you again tomorrow.' With that, she turned around and rushed home. Hiccup lied down and ate his loaf of bread and saved the other half for tomorrow. 'Red is really fun to be with.' He said to himself and fell asleep.

* * *

**so this is chapter two and please review and tell me what you think. i'm updating again tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone this is chapter three up. hope you like it**

* * *

Red came back inside and ate her dinner while thinking about Hiccup. 'Hiccup is really fun to be with.' She thought. "Red, you alright dear?" her mum asked, snapping her back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah. Just had fun." Red replied lamely. Her mum bought it and resumed eating. "Mum, tomorrow's Saturday and I was just wondering if I could spend the day outside tomorrow. I'll get out after I shower and after I eat and I'll be sure to bring food and drinks." Red declared. "Why?" her mum asked. "Oh you know, just want to and I want to spend doing what I like." She lied. "Ok but be back by six and don't get lost." Inside, Red was cheering like she won something and she couldn't help but smile like a madman. "Thanks mum, you're the best!" with that, she rushed into her room and packed her bag of things she might need like food and stuff. She got a map of the world and pencils and pieces of paper and other things that would be important. She packed spare clothes and a towel, she'll never know what will happen and she got sets of bobby pins. She came back out and prepared the food and wrapped them up so they would be fresh. She didn't include the drinks yet because they would get warm. "Mum, I was actually thinking of camping for a week. Today was the last day of school for the year and you know I've done this before." Red pleaded. "I thought you wanted to go outside all day tomorrow." Her mum said. "I just want to be alone for the whole week and relax in the cool fresh air." She didn't like lying but she needed to. "Sure, be back next Friday at six. Would that be enough for the week?" she asked and gestured towards the food. "U-u-uh… no." Red admitted. Her mum smiled. "I'll pack enough for the week and I'll pack enough for a couple because you love to eat seconds." She laughed while Red smiled gratefully, knowing Hiccup will be starving. When Red's mum finished, she packed them in her bag and got enough water to drink for the week. She bid her mum goodbye and rushed out the door. She was smiling as she got closer and closer and closer to Hiccup. When she arrived, she found Hiccup asleep on the floor, snoring. She smiled to herself and heard a croon behind her. 'Sorry Midnight- uh I mean Toothless. I don't have any fish.' Toothless just gave Red a small smile. 'It's fine. Sooooo… I feel you have a liking towards Hiccup.' Toothless teased. 'What?! This… This isn't your business!' she immediately blushed so she looked away. 'Just kidding.' Toothless reassured. 'Mid- uh, Toothless, I'm camping again, like how we used to, for a week because school ended.' Red sat down and put her bag next to her. 'Alright. It's still early and Hiccup's sleeping. What do we do?' asked Toothless. 'I don't know. I don't want to wake up Hiccup but at the same time I do. It'll be pretty rude if I do.' She shrugged. 'I'll wake him up. It's pretty funny if you ask me. You ready?' Toothless asked. Red nodded while smiling from ear to ear. 'HICCUP! COME ON! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SPOTTED!' Toothless lied once again. 'What? Ok let's go!' with that, Hiccup immediately got up and was shocked to hear a laughing girl. 'Red!' Hiccup whined. 'You scared me! Don't do that!' he said. 'It wasn't my plan! I didn't want to wake you up! Ok… I'm staying with you guys for a week.' Said girl explained. 'Cool. Now that I'm up, let's do something.' Hiccup sat down next to Red as she got something out of her bag. 'Let's draw. I like to draw and I draw every day. If I don't, I'll end up drawing on myself.' She got out two pencils and two pieces of paper. Red started drawing her surroundings while Hiccup drew Red lying against Toothless. The two gave very detailed drawings and once they finished, they showed each other. 'Is… Is this me?' Red asked. Hiccup blushed. 'U-uh yeah.' He admitted. 'It's awesome. I love it.' She praised and Hiccup looked up to her and smiled. 'I love yours too.' Red couldn't help but smile as Hiccup said those words. 'Let's have a contest. Whoever gets up on the tree first on the first branch wins. Ready… Set… GO!' Hiccup said and the two immediately ran up to closest tree and started climbing. Red was having a lot of trouble. She loves climbing but this was a lot harder than fence climbing. 'AAAHHH!' she yelled as she slipped and fell, and waited to hit the ground but she never felt it. All she felt were smooth and soft scales. 'Thanks Toothless.' She said and got back to climbing. 'You alright?' Hiccup asked. 'Yeah… I just lost my balance.' She lied. Hiccup gave her a blank look. 'Alright! I don't know how to get up!' she complained. Hiccup laughed. 'Why didn't you say so?' Hiccup asked. 'I didn't want to. It's embarrassing.' She replied. 'No, it isn't!' Hiccup smiled and Red returned it. 'You win.' She praised. 'Let's sleep. It's eight.' Toothless said. 'I have big plans for you two tomorrow.' Toothless turned in a full circle and lay down, opening his wing. Hiccup and Red got in, sleeping in head to toe. It was actually awkward for the first five minutes but they fell asleep. Little did Red know, her mum was in a lot of danger.

Red's mum POV  
As soon as Red left the house, I panicked, knowing Alvin the Treacherous would stop by.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! I opened the door and saw Alvin as he butted in my house. "Where's your daughter Veronica?" he asked me. "Why do you want her?" I asked. "For the ability she holds. You have told her haven't you?" I looked away and faced him again. "No, I haven't. Stay away from her!" he just chuckled menacingly. "I get what I want! Where is she?!" he asked once more. "I don't know!" I wasn't lying. I don't know where my daughter camps. "She's smart Veronica. But she doesn't know anything about the ability she holds? Sad." Alright this man was definitely getting on my nerves. "Red needs to know that she can transform into a dragon. That's why she's brown! Has she ever asked you why she was a different skin tone to you?" UGH I hate this man. "No she hasn't!" I blurted. "You're coming with me." He smiled devilishly as he wrote a note and pinned it on the wall. He got a cloth and put it over my mouth as he tied me up, and took me away. 'Good luck Red.' I thought as I let him take me away.

No one's POV  
Red woke up and saw that Toothless was trying to draw. 'Morning Red.' Toothless greeted. 'Morning.' Said girl replied. Hiccup was already starting to wake up. 'Morning guys.' He said and Red Toothless greeted him back. 'I have bread for breakfast. Come on.' She said and got three loaves of bread. The three ate silently when Red decided to break it. 'OK, I need to go inside and get in the shower because I stink.' Red said. 'Sure.' Hiccup continued eating as Red got her clothes out of her bag. 'I'll be back soon.' She declared and ran to her house. She opened the door and immediately hopped in the shower. She came out five minutes later wearing a white t-shirt, a black flowy skirt, and wore white socks that went up to her ankles and wearing her black Vans. She tied her hair up to a side fishtail as always and before she headed out the door, she saw a note for her. It was a piece of paper held by a small dagger. She took out the dagger and read the note as it said:

_Red, this is Alvin the Treacherous, Outcast Chief. If you were wondering where your mother is, I have captured her. She has been meaning to tell you something but she never did. I know you believe in Vikings and dragons. I am a Viking myself. Come to Outcast Island in the Archipelago. I know that you'll know how to get there because I know about your dragon. If you want answers, come here._  
_Alvin the Treacherous._

* * *

**i don't know if that was a cliffhanger or what... but anyway i enjoyed writing this. stayed tuned and wait till tomorrow for me to update again. hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright so this is chapter four i hope you like it**

* * *

Red quickly rushed out the door, holding the note, panicking. When she arrived at her destination, she cried. 'Red! What's wrong?' Hiccup asked as the crying girl looked up to him. 'Alvin the Treacherous, whoever he is, captured my mother!' she blurted out. 'Read this note!' she cried as Hiccup read the note. 'I know who he is…' Hiccup mumbled. 'Hiccup, we have to go to the Archipelago! We have to! I need to save my mum!' Red cried. 'We'll leave now.' Hiccup declared as Red stuffed the note in her bag and swung her bag over her shoulder. Hiccup and Red got on Toothless and they took flight.

'It's gonna be alright Red.' Hiccup assured as said girl hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears drop silently. 'Hiccup… how do you know this man?' Red asked, sobbing in between. 'Well, he's the most feared Viking and he's treacherous. He gets whatever he wants and he's fat and ugly. My ex-father told me very little about him so I don't really know him.' Hiccup replied. 'Um… do you want to go back to the Archipelago?' Red asked, not really sure if Hiccup wants to go back. 'Not really, but we don't have to cross Berk. Outcast Island is far off Berk. Besides, I'm going to need to go back someday.' He said and smiled back to her.

She smiled back and continued to lean against his shoulder then suddenly released. 'Red… what's wrong?' Red looked up to him with hurt in her eyes but she tried not to show it. 'Someone you like did the exact same thing I just did.' She replied. 'How do you know?' Hiccup asked. Red seemed to think about it. 'I actually have no idea. I sensed something and this like quick vision of you and a blonde girl riding Toothless in the night. Weird, right?' Hiccup actually looked up at Red, mouth hanging open wide. 'Red, that is what happened. And yes, it is weird!' Toothless stayed quiet, knowing what Red can do.

'She has the ability to change dragon?' Toothless thought. 'Hey, Red? What did that note say?' Toothless asked. Red said to Toothless what the note had said and Toothless kept quiet. 'Her own mother needs to tell her. I knew she smelt like a Night Fury hatchling the first day we met! But her sense… how can she do it in human form? Come on think… She has lightning reflexes… she's tough and she can fight… she's stronger than any other human I know… she knows how to speak dragon even before me… OK when we land I'm gonna eavesdrop on what they're going to say.' Toothless thought.

'Toothless! Earth to Toothless!' Hiccup yelled. 'What?' said dragon looked up and saw Hiccup waving his hand. 'Did you listen to what Red said?' Toothless looked at Red and saw a forgiving smile form her lips. 'She said: Why do you want to know?' Toothless started to think of a lame excuse. 'I wanted to know because I was curious. I didn't get in any part of the conversation.' He wasn't exactly lying. He didn't know why they were going to Outcast Island. But the two seemed to buy it. 'We'll arrive in five hours.' Toothless declared. Red just looked at her surroundings, very hurt that Hiccup likes someone else.

She didn't realize she let the angry and hurt tears flow when she heard Hiccup say, 'Red, it's fine. We'll find your mother.' She looked up to him and faked a smile. He returned it and continued looking out on the horizon. 'If only you like me back.' Red thought and continued looking at her surroundings.

Veronica's POV  
I let Alvin take me to his little Viking village that was infested with dragons. I wasn't scared. I've seen a midnight black dragon before and realised that Red was friends with it. She was speaking in its language. Last night when she said she wanted to camp, I knew she was going to that dragon of hers. I never hold her back. But now she will know. Oh she'll kill me! "Aren't you terrified of the dragons Veronica?" Alvin said.

"No because I saw Red play with a dragon so I'm not surprised." I admitted. He chuckled menacingly and I shuddered. It was creepy. He took me to a prison cell and locked me up. "You're not going out until Red comes." He commented before walking away. "What if she never comes?" I said. I knew Red would come for me and I want to but I don't want to at the same time. I do because I want to make sure she's safe and alright and I don't because I don't want her getting hurt. If she fights this man, she'll have a lot of battle scars. "Well then you'll die." With that he left and I just leaned back against the rocky edges of the earth and did nothing. I just hope Red won't have to fight.

No one's POV  
'We're nearly here.' Toothless called to the zoning out teenagers. 'I'm actually scared!' Red admitted. 'You're not the only one.' Hiccup replied. 'Alright. I know on the way I was supposed to come up with a plan but I didn't! I don't know what to do!' Red blurted out really quickly but Hiccup caught each word. 'Easy. Go to Alvin and your mum then we'll know the story of why she got captured and what your mum wanted to tell you.' Hiccup said. 'If we fight, I'll be ready! I wanna punch his stupid face off his stupid head! And then I'll…' But Red didn't get to finish. 'Whoa, whoa! No Red! We are not gonna kill people!' Hiccup said.

She calmed down but still had anger rising in her eyes. They now reached the waters of Outcast Island. Just as Toothless was about to circle it for any spare land to plan out properly, a mass of ropes caught them and brought the trio down. As they waited for the ground, they heard Alvin's cackling laugh. 'Oh no.' Hiccup and Red said in unison.

* * *

**so I knew you wanted me to continue and here is probably another cliffhanger. please don't kill me! i like writing suspense but i hate reading cliffies mainly because i want to continue and find out what happens. if you want to know more, wait till tomorrow and infinity please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello everyone this is chapter five hope you like it :)**

* * *

'Oh no.' Hiccup and Red said in unison. Panic was clearly setting on the trio's faces as they landed roughly on the ground ten metres away from Alvin. Red and Hiccup both hissed in pain as they hit the ground with full force but for Toothless, it felt like someone pushing him. There, ten metres away from them was Alvin the Treacherous. "Get the prisoner out!" he ordered and two of his men rushed to the prison cell. They waited five minutes and came back out with Red's mother. "Mum!" Red called happily, seeing her mother all safe. "Don't worry about me! Are you alright?" she asked.

"This stupid man scraped us!" she yelled. "HAHAHA! Red, my dear! Don't you know me?" he asked. Red glared at him evilly. "Ah, Hiccup! Nice to see you here! I heard you got banished!" he cackled and Hiccup glared at him. "Let us go!" Red said. "Not until your sweet, dear mother tells you everything!" he said and gave her mother a rough push.

He untied her ropes and Red's mother began to explain everything.

"Red please don't be mad when I explain this to you but… Alvin is actually your father. We lived somewhere nice and dragons didn't attack us there so I've never seen one. I didn't know he was evil and we got married and gave birth to you. But we drifted apart and I moved out of the Archipelago and took you with me. Three weeks after we moved out, you turned seven and I saw you play with your dragon. Also… when you were born, the nurse told me you have the ability to transform into dragon. You can shape shift. That's why you are a different skin tone to me, that's why you have lightning reflexes, that's why you can understand this dragon. I heard and saw you talk to him. And that is why you're very strong and tough for a girl like you." She said and looked away of shame.

"You're my dad?" Red asked. "Why yes! Has your mother told you about me?" he replied. "No… but mum! Why hide it from me?" Red asked, completely angry. 'Why didn't you tell me?!" Hiccup said, also angry. 'I didn't know!' Red replied and Hiccup calmed down. "Hiccup! You spoke dragon!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yes, he can. Our dragon taught him!" Red snapped and looked back to her mum. "I didn't want to. I only wanted to protect you from those humans!" she said. "So… we're Vikings?" her mother only nodded. Little did they know, Hiccup was cutting the ropes. Red felt this and as soon as the last rope was cut, she jumped out and ran away, crying. 'RED!' Hiccup called but it was no use. "Let her be." Her mother said. "You never told her about me?!" Alvin yelled. "I did what I had to!" she yelled back. As the two fought, all the Outcasts went inside and did whatever they wanted and Hiccup and Toothless went to find Red.

Red's POV  
How can my mum hide something from me? I mean, I understand but why? I am a Viking, Alvin the Treacherous, the most feared, is my father! I can shape shift into a dragon! UGH! Now, I'm running, hands over my face, crying like a two year old! I have been doing this for five minutes when I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're…" he didn't finish when I took my hands out of my face. "Jack?" I asked. "Red?" he replied. I went up to him and hugged him while crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You knew didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah. I did know. But only to protect you!" he said soothingly. He was really warm. I missed him. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I travelled and landed here. It's really terrible." He whispered those last three words in my ears and I chuckled. "I miss old times. How's Midnight?" He asked. "He's fine." She replied.

FLASHBACK  
Red ran around her little cove like place and hung out with Toothless who she called Midnight at the time. 'You can't catch me!' Red said and ran away from the chasing Night Fury. 'Oh yes I can little one!' he said. Red just laughed and bumped into someone. "OH! I'm so sorry!" she said and signalled for Midnight to hide. "Hi! I saw your dragon by the way. He's cool!" he exclaimed. "You won't tell anyone right? Just… our little secret?" Red said. "Of course!" he swore all his life he wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm Jack. You?" he held out his hand and Red shook it. "Red. Wanna be friends?" she asked and he simply nodded. They played with Midnight and played with each other. They met in this place every day and then one day, Jack never came. "He might be sick." Red shrugged it off but the weeks turned to months and months turned to years and Jack never came. Red couldn't forget about him but she never thought of him.

Red's POV  
"I just… why didn't you tell me you left?" I asked. "I'm really sorry I hurt you but this was secret. It was delivered to me. If I refused or tell anyone, he would kill anyone I held dear, including you. I couldn't take that risk." He said as she slowly nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you again Red. But now I gotta go! See ya later!" he said and waved his little salute. She saluted back as they did that as their own little greeting.

No one's POV  
When Red bumped into Jack, none of them knew Hiccup was standing there in the shadows. When the two separated, Red turned and went back to find her mother and apologize. 'Toothless… Does Red even like me?' he asked the black dragon as he suddenly went to depression. 'She does. She just bumped into someone we both knew! They were best friends.' Toothless explained everything that happened. 'Oh ok!' Hiccup nodded in understanding. 'She does like you Hiccup. When I asked her if she did she immediately stuttered and blushed and then said "This is none of your business!". So of course she likes you just how you like her!" Toothless said.

"MUM!" Red called. She spotted her mum, standing there and waiting for her. She ran up to her mum and hugged her. "Mum… I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ran off. I just… I just needed to let it sink in you know?" Her mum just smiled. "I understood." She gave her daughter a quick hug. "Oh yeah! I bumped into Jack!" she explained everything what Jack and Red had said and done. "Nice to know you finally met each other again." Red smiled and looked around. "Now I gotta find Hiccup!" she said and ran off. She spotted Hiccup walking her path and she immediately ran up to him. 'HICCUP!' Red called.

She hugged the freckled boy and ruffled his hair. 'Sorry for running of on you.' She began and turned away, wanting to ask a question but she held herself back. 'It's ok. Are you alright?' he asked when he saw her change expressions. 'I gotta ask you something and it might be pretty awkward.' She begun slowly and Hiccup felt his heart break into a million pieces. 'Wanna go out on a date?' Red asked. Hiccup's heart immediately fluttered and got fixed. 'Of course I will!' he picked her up off the ground and spun her around. She squealed happily and bent down and kissed Hiccup deeply on the lips. He kissed her back as she put her arms over his neck.

They were like this when Red's mum saw them like this. She didn't mind at all, but they were doing this in public. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she walked away. Toothless nudged the two love birds into a private hole when they finally decided to separate for air. 'You are one hell of a kisser!' Hiccup said as Red wiped her saliva off of her chin. When the two got called for dinner from Alvin rudely, Red couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**ok that was chapter five done and i hope you liked it and infinity please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**alright everyone this is chapter six. sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was busy with homework so today makes it up.**

* * *

"Dinner!" Alvin said, pulling Hiccup and Red out of their hole. He pushed them to where the prison cells were and locked them up next to a cell with Red's mother in it. "I thought we were gonna eat!" Red said. Alvin glared at her and chucked food at her which she caught easily. "UGH I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Red yelled to Alvin. "STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK OK?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?! WHAT DID WE ALL DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAT?! WHAT DID WE DO, HUH?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE PUSH ME AROUND AND TREAT ME LIKE I'M TRASH!" Red yelled.

"You get bullied at school? Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Veronica asked. "I didn't want to. Now, Alvin, answer me!" she gritted her teeth as she dropped her food and stomped on it. "I NEVER WANTED YOU TO LEAVE! I WANTED TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT! I WANTED TO HAVE A NEW LIFE! I WANTED YOU AND YOUR MOTHER! I WANTED ONLY YOU AND YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled. Red's expression stayed firm. "If you're an outcast, how am I supposed to believe you?" she said casually.

"You won't believe your own father?!" he gripped the bars on the cage and spat on her face. She wiped it off casually. "Ex- father!" she gripped the bars on the cage and had a stare down. She released her grip and walked to the shadows in her little prison where she let silent tears drop silently. "How could you? Why did you leave me?" Alvin said to Veronica. "You didn't want me. I knew about how you cheated on me. That's why I left. I left but stayed in the Archipelago so Red never had a single memory of you but then you chased me down so we left. For good." Her mother replied, teeth gritted.

Alvin grunted and walked away, slamming the door hard behind him making all the walls vibrate. When the guards left with Alvin, Red ran up to her cage door and looked for a lock. 'Red… what are you doing?' Hiccup asked. 'I'm getting us out of here.' She replied. 'We can't! Toothless can't shoot us out and we can't dig out!' he said. 'I know that!' she whispered and got a bobby pin out of her bag she was carrying all the time. 'What's that?' Hiccup asked. 'It's a pin and it can unlock things. I eavesdropped earlier and heard they were having a massive party tonight so we'll get out easily. If I start a war, we fight the war. We can't turn back.' She said and put the Boppy pin in the lock. She twisted the Boppy pin and the lock came free. Hiccup, Toothless and Red went to her mother's cell and freed her and they snuck out of the prison cell. What they didn't know was that there were two guards waiting outside. Before they said anything, Red knocked them out and they quickly hopped on Toothless as Toothless ran to the ocean before taking flight.

"THEY ESCAPED!" the outcasts said and they started a war. Hiccup fought outcasts with Toothless' help and Veronica and Red battled it out by themselves. Red and Veronica already had scars and Hiccup had a few. While Red was fighting one man, she didn't realise that someone was sneaking up on her before it was too late! The man had a spear and hit Red in the chest but before so, she moved out of the way and cut her deeply on the lungs. "RED!" Veronica cried. Red fell to the ground, clutching her chest as the outcasts cheered in victory.

At last, the battle was over. Hiccup helped Red on Toothless and got Veronica on and they took flight quickly to nearest island, Berk. Right now, Red was in a lot of pain and she was having a hard time breathing. 'It's gonna be alright Red. We're almost there.' Hiccup assured and smiled helplessly as she watched her girlfriend suffer in pain.

Toothless crooned while Veronica held tightly to her only daughter's hand. Five minutes later, Berk came in view with a lot of people getting ready for the next raid. 'Here we go.' Hiccup thought as Toothless landed on the ground fast, but gently. Stoick was in the front of the crowd when he saw his son in five months with the Night Fury, a woman, and a hurt girl in Hiccup's arms. "Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Yeah hi. Not now. My friend is seriously hurt! Please help her!" Hiccup cried. It was funny to talk Norse again, especially if you haven't spoken in that language in just two weeks.

Stoick nodded and Hiccup ran through the crowd, seeing Astrid tag along with him. "Hiccup! How are you?" Astrid asked, delighted to see Hiccup. "Right now? Terrible! My best friend turned girlfriend is about to die!" he looked over to Astrid and saw her frown. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to hurry!" he ran off, leaving an upset Astrid behind.

Hiccup's POV  
*COUGH* *COUGH* I looked down and saw Red cough up her own blood. 'It's ok Red, we're nearly there. Just… hang on ok?' I ran as fast as he could, missing out the painful smile form her lips. 'Hi- *COUGH* I… I love you. *COUGH*' she said before she went limp in my arms. 'No, no! Red! Don't give up now!' I said, crying. I ran faster when I felt something pick me up and run faster than ever. 'Thanks Toothless.' I cried as I got to Gothi's place in thirty seconds. I knocked on the door furiously when Gothi opened the door and saw me holding a Red, blood covering her entire body. She quickly picked her up and took her in, cleaning her up and bandaging her. She told me to wait outside and I refused. Since I wouldn't listen and I, apparently, was wasting time, she shoved me out and slammed the door in my face. I could only wait outside with Toothless when I heard my name. "Hiccup?"

No one's POV  
"Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid walking over to him. "How's your friend?" she asked. "I don't know! She's seriously hurt." He cried. Astrid came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. She'll make it." Astrid reassured. "Come on. Everyone wants answers." She said as they walked to the village as everyone waited for Hiccup to explain everything. "Hiccup… what happened?" Stoick asked. "Is she alright?" Veronica asked as Hiccup shrugged sadly. As everyone got in to hear what happened, Hiccup explained everything from the very start where he got out of the Archipelago to meeting Red to going back in the Archipelago to going to Outcast Island to going back to Berk. "Whoa…" they all said in unison. "I… I'm sorry." Stoick said.

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to get Red all back to normal!" Hiccup cried in rage as he ran to the forest. "I'm sorry this happened to your daughter." Stoick said to Veronica. "You didn't know. You weren't there. Hiccup, Toothless and I were there but we didn't come in time!" she cried as she fell to the floor, crying. "She'll be alright. I just can't believe you got married to Alvin." Stoick said. "You aren't helping!" she cried. Stoick just backed away of shame. As all the Vikings returned to their duties quietly, they didn't realise the teens slip away into the shadows and follow Hiccup.

"Why are we following Useless?" Snotlout asked. Astrid punched him in the face. "Now we know everything, you still call Hiccup Useless?" The twins asked. "He was the second ever to train dragons!" Fishlegs added. "Shut up." Snotlout mumbled. They all snickered. "Why are you guys following me?" a voice asked from behind them. As they turned around, they saw Hiccup, waiting for an answer. "We just wanted to know if you're alright." Astrid said. "I am. Red's not. Look, I gotta go and check on Red." With that, he turned and ran to the direction of Gothi's house. "He really loves her," Snotlout said. "Yeah. They are dating." Fishlegs said. "Come on. Let's eat." The twins said as they lead the teens to the great hall.

'Toothless… do you think Red will be alright?' Hiccup asked as he got to the door of Gothi's house. 'She will be.' Toothless replied. Hiccup knocked on the door and Gothi opened it. She welcomed Hiccup and Toothless in and Hiccup sat on a chair a metre away from Red. "Will she be alright?" Hiccup asked the older woman as she slowly nodded her head. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He moved the chair closer to the bed and held her soft yet limp hand. He wasn't expecting her to move as she was in a coma but to his surprise, he felt soft arms wrap around his. He looked down and saw Red's hand hold his.

"She's fighting." Gothi said. "Yeah…" Hiccup said absent-mindedly. "How… How is she holding my hand if she's in a coma?" Hiccup asked as Gothi took a seat next to Hiccup. "True love." She replied. Hiccup smiled from ear to ear as he heard this. "She's the one for you." She said while gesturing to the sleeping girl. Hiccup looked up to the older woman and back to his girlfriend. He stood up from his chair and kissed the sleeping girl deeply on the lips. When he released, he could've sworn he saw her twitch a smile.

* * *

**alright i hope you liked this chapter and please review it would be appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone this is chapter seven and i hope you like this one**

* * *

Hiccup sat down next to Red as he looked down her injured form. "You like her." Gothi said. "Love, actually." Hiccup laid his eyes on the sleeping girl's eyes. "Ah. Young love." Gothi chuckled as she got up and went to the kitchen only to come back with tea and herbs. "Feed this to her so she won't feel any pain when she wakes up." Hiccup did so and fed Red the herbs and slowly gave her tea.  
KNOCK KNOCK! Gothi opened the door as she let the chief of Berk in. He went to Hiccup and hesitated. He didn't know his presence so he didn't want to scare him so he moved next to Hiccup. Hiccup looked up and saw his father. "Hiccup I… I'm sorry I let you go." Stoick said. Hiccup only ignored his father. He knew he only wanted him back because he's the memory he has left from his mom. He knew he still wouldn't accept him. "I know but then I never would've met Red." Hiccup said as he smiled to himself.

"Is your girlfriend alright?" Stoick asked. "Yeah." Hiccup replied as he continued feeding Red slowly while making things not as awkward as it was now. "Well I should get back to doing my chiefly duties." With that, he walked off. Hiccup got up and told Gothi that he was going to go out and left with Toothless as they went straight to the cove. They stayed there and had fish for breakfast and once they finished, they went back to Gothi's house. Once he got there, Gothi opened the door and let him in, telling Hiccup that Red will be waking up soon. "One day coma?" Hiccup asked. "Well, she can change dragon and dragons can only have a one to two day comas." Gothi emphasised the word can as she explained. Hiccup nodded in response and held Red's hand.

She held it back. They stayed that way for five minutes when Gothi left the room when she said it's time for her to wake up. Once she shut the door, Hiccup looked at the sleeping girl as she stirred slowly. She released her hand from Hiccup as she rubbed her eyes. She soon opened her eyes and smiled from ear to ear, happy to see Hiccup. 'Red!' he said as he went to hug her. 'Thank you for saving me.' She said in his ear and kissed him deeply on the lips. They parted and had happy smiles form the lovebirds' lips. 'No, thank you.' Hiccup smiled as he helped Red get up. They got out of the room with Hiccup supporting Red, arm over arm, as Red limped.

They thanked Gothi and got out of the older woman's house. 'You alright?' Hiccup asked as Red hissed. 'Yeah. My chest still hurts.' She said and saw a blonde girl standing in front of them. "Hey…?" Red said. Well, she more like asked it. "Hello. Everyone is waiting for you in the great hall. We'll catch up then because my parents are waiting for me to do my chores." She ran off as the two walked to the great hall. Hiccup opened the doors as everyone waited for their arrival.

Once they got in, everyone gave them happy looks. Red rolled her eyes as she smiled, realising Hiccup told them everything. They sat next to each other a table away from the rest of the teens. Hiccup helped her sit down as he sat down next to her. 'I'll be back. I'm gonna go get chicken for the two of us ok?' Hiccup said as the girl nodded in reply. As she waited, she noticed a boy come over to her. "Hey there beautiful." He said. "Hi." She said as he wriggled his eyebrows. She turned away in disgust, noticing Hiccup saw the scene. She gave a _Help me! _look as he chuckled and nodded. He returned to the table. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, frightening the boy. "HICCUP! Don't do that!" he said as he searched for his breath. "I said, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked again. "Back off Useless, she's mine." He said as he turned back to the girl. "No, you're not mine. I'm not yours. I already have a boyfriend thank you very much." She snapped. "My name's Snotlout. Heard your name's Red." He said as he looked over to Hiccup evilly.

He turned and walked away as Hiccup sat down next to the girl. Hiccup gave her the chicken and the two ate telling jokes, trying hard not to laugh so hard. After Hiccup finished his joke, Red was laughing so hard, her chest was starting to hurt, it made her cry. 'Red! Are you alright?' he asked as the girl hissed and let tears drop. 'Yeah… just laughed way too hard!' she explained as Hiccup hugged her and patted her back. They didn't realise the gang watch what they were doing the whole time.

"Wow. They love each other a lot, don't you think?" Astrid asked. "Yeah. I wish I had someone to look out for me like that." Ruffnut said. "Haha, you'll never get a boyfriend because you're butt's too big." Tuffnut laughed and Ruffnut punched him in the face. Snotlout looked really angry and annoyed. He was angry that Hiccup got a girlfriend before him and he was annoyed that the gang was talking about love. The gang, realising Snotlout's silence, said, "Aww, is wittle bitty Snotty wotty jealous?" they sneered and laughed. Snotlout just pounded his fist.

Red finally calmed the pain and went back to eating her breakfast when she saw her mother run up to her. "Red!" she called as she hugged her daughter gently. "Hi mom." She said. "I'm so glad you're glad you're alright!" she said. "Eat up. You'll need the energy." With that, she rushed off and helped other Vikings do their duties.

* * *

**i'm really sorry that this chapter was really short but anyway i hope you liked it and infinity please review as it would be really appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys this is chapter eight hope you like it**

* * *

Red looked back to Hiccup and he gestured towards the chicken. She hesitated and ate a piece of chicken. It wasn't cooked so she spat it back out. 'Don't you like it?' Hiccup asked. 'I'm gonna be honest with you but to me… it wasn't cooked… enough…' she replied. 'Enough?' Hiccup chuckled and told her that he'll get a loaf of bread. 'Thank you.' She said as Hiccup went up and got two loaves of bread. 'Am I annoying now because you're doing everything for me and I can't do anything?' Red asked when Hiccup came back. 'No. I want to help you and Gothi told me to anyway so yeah.' Hiccup replied and Red breathed a sigh of relief.

'Just checking.' She said and took a bite out of her bread which was actually really tasty. Hiccup and Red ate the bread and talked and talked until everyone left the great hall. It was only the two left and as they were about to walk up, Astrid opened the doors and walked up to them. "Hi." She said and Red and Hiccup greeted her back. "I'm Astrid. Heard you're Red." She said, holding up a hand. "Yeah." Red shook Astrid's hand awkwardly. "Uh… Red and I gotta go now so see you later!" Hiccup said and Hiccup and Red got out of the great hall. 'Well… that was awkward.' Red whispered. Hiccup nodded in reply as the two went to the cove with Toothless and Veronica. When they arrived, they got on Toothless and left Berk.

They already told them they were going so they didn't worry much. They were only worrying about Red flying. 'Hey! I'm a tough girl!' Red said to the very, very, VERY unsure Hiccup. 'I know but you are sitting on my lap with me holding you!' Hiccup said. Red thought about it for awhile before agreeing. So they left and headed for Australia. The trip took five hours and when they landed, it was already three o'clock. They went to Red's little cove as Veronica and Hiccup got off with Hiccup still holding Red. "Oh, you can put her down now." Veronica said. "I can't. She fell asleep." Hiccup said and the two laughed. "Come on." Veronica said. "Wait, you're letting me in your house?" Hiccup asked as the mother of Red nodded. "Thank you so much!" Hiccup said and told Toothless to stay here as the dragon nodded in understanding. "Why didn't Red let me in?" Hiccup asked as they walked.

"I wouldn't have allowed you but now I will." Veronica said as Hiccup nodded. They got to Red's house and entered it. "You'll be in the same room with Red. She has a double bed so both of you can fit. Is that alright with you?" Veronica asked and Hiccup nodded. Red was beginning to wake up and when she did, she was in her house. "Hehehe… you carried me when I fell asleep?" Red asked sheepishly. "Yeah." Hiccup replied. "Ok ground rules. No talking Dragonese when you are in this house because I won't understand you. Only talk Dragonese to when Toothless is here or when you want to talk something private and you don't want me to hear got it?" Veronica asked as the two children nodded. "Good. Red, I'm going to your school and enrol Hiccup. Let's say we adopted him." Her mother said.

"We technically did." Red nodded as her mum went to enrol Hiccup. "You know what school is right?" Red asked. "Yeah… no." Hiccup replied. "I'll teach you." With that, Red taught Hiccup everything she knew and told him what to do and by the end of the day, Hiccup knew how to do math, English, geography, science, basically all the subjects the Year sevens have learnt. Veronica came back with Hiccup's new uniform and saw books everywhere. "I see you two studied. Since term one ended, obviously, Hiccup will begin the start of term two. Alright, I'm going to cook dinner. Red, go to the shops and buy Hiccup new clothes. Come back when you have enough." Veronica said and handed Red fifty dollars for Hiccup's clothes.

"Come on Hiccup." Red said as they got out of the house and went to the mall which closes at midnight every day. Before they left, Red changed into a white long-sleeve to cover her scars on her arms and wore denim overalls, white socks and different black Vans since the other was ripped during the fight and tied her hair up into a ponytail. After she changed, they left the house and headed to the mall. "So what size are you?" Red asked as they walked, money in pocket. "Um… size?" Hiccup asked. "Oh right ok. We'll just find one that'll suit you." Red said as the sun dipped in the horizon. "Can't I just wear this?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to all of his clothes.

"No." Red replied as they reached the mall. They went from store to store and bought Hiccup ten shirts and ten pants and five pairs of shoes with socks including a forest green coloured beanie. They spent the money all on that and once they finished, they bumped into Rachel and Heather, Red's bullies. "Red! Fancy seeing you here! Especially with a boy!" Heather said as she went to Hiccup and flirted with him. "Heather, he's my boyfriend." Red said. Heather and Rachel's jaw dropped. "And you'll see him in term two." Red said and the two got out of the mall. "Who were they?" Hiccup asked. "Those girls bully me but it's no big deal. I manage." Red replied and they soon got back home. When they opened the door, Veronica was setting up the dining table.

"Dinner's ready. Eat up." Veronica said and Hiccup and Red ate silently. After, they went to Red's room and when they entered, Hiccup saw a double bed with bed sheets that were plain ocean blue in the middle with a desk in the right corner which has homework and pens and pencils all over it along with drawers and on the floor was a fluffy beige carpet and a cabinet in the left corner. "Wow…" Hiccup said in awe. "Do you like it? Sorry my desk is messy, I didn't have the time to clean it up so I'll do that now." She went to her desk and closed all the books and piled them up, putting the pencils and pens back to where they belong. "Alright. Now that's done I'm going to show you what's inside my cabinet." Red said and opened her cabinet revealing a lot of clothes including her school uniform with shoes down the bottom with socks in them. "You're going to have one. I have a spare one so you can put your stuff in there."

She said and gestured to the other cabinet across the room. Hiccup went to that one and as he opened it up, he found it empty. There was nothing in it except hangers. Hiccup put his clothes and beanie in there and shoes and socks. Once he was done, he shut the doors. "Ok… what do we do now?" Hiccup asked as he sat down on the bed next to Red. "Well, school starts next week so we can do whatever you want to do." Red replied. "Well we had a tiring day today so let's sleep. We can wake up early and feed Toothless and then do something." Hiccup said. "Ok." Red said as she took of her shoes and socks and picked up pyjamas from her cupboard. "You stay here and get changed into that white t-shirt with those grey sweatpants. You'll be sleeping with them tonight. I'll be in the bathroom because I'll be showering so don't go in there." With that, she closed her door and let Hiccup change.

Red turned on the hot water as she got out a cloth and wet it. She was going to be taking a cloth bath because it would sting like hell if she wet her scars. She hissed when the wet cloth hit her chest as there was a massive scar on there. She continued and after, she put the cloth in the washing machine and put on her clothes and entered her room. "How was the shower?" Hiccup asked. "It was fine. It stung on my scars though so yeah." She replied and hopped onto the left side on the bed as Hiccup got on the right. They got on the bed and put the blanket over them. "Red… what am I lying on?" Hiccup asked. "You are lying on a mattress. It supports you in your sleep and won't give you a bad back." Red explained as Hiccup nodded as he took a liking to this mattress. Red sat up and bent down to Hiccup and gave him a deep kiss before lying back down and close her eyes as she fell asleep. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling as he too, fell asleep.

The next day was Monday, the final week of the holidays. Red woke up at six o'clock sharp and when she woke up, she heard snoring. She chuckled to herself and sat up, stretching her arms. She straightened her back for a bit before she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She took the blanket off her and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. When she finished, she entered her room and saw Hiccup stir. Hiccup woke up and stretched his arms, greeting Red good morning while doing so.

"What do you wanna do?" Red asked as Hiccup got out of bed. "Let's feed Toothless." Hiccup suggested as Red went to her cabinet and got a white Nike t-shirt wearing the same overalls she wore the previous day. She bent down and picked up the same shoes and went to the bathroom to get changed. Hiccup did the same thing only chose a blue t-shirt and wore denim skinny jeans and put on his shoes.

He changed in Red's bedroom and finished the time Red finished but Red had something different. Her hair was out. Hiccup never knew her hair was up to her lower back. Her hair was wavy and her side fringe Hiccup never knew was there. "Nice outfit. How come I never noticed your fringe?" Red just smiled. "I hid it. Don't ask me how. Do you like the fringe or should I hide it?" Red asked.

"I like the fringe." Hiccup replied and Red smiled. "Thanks. You are the best boyfriend ever." She said and went back to her cabinet and picked up a pick beanie and put it on. "Come on. Toothless will be waiting." Hiccup said and they went to the kitchen and picked up five loaves of bread all for Toothless since Red and Hiccup were not going to eat with the black dragon. They exited the house, bread in hands and went to Red's little cove. 'Toothless! Breakfast!' Hiccup called and the black dragon woke up from its slumber.

'Thanks!' Toothless said as they put down the bread. 'We can't stay for long. Hiccup and I have things to do. I'm really sorry.' Red explained as the dragon said it was fine. Apparently, Toothless was going to sleep all day. Thirty minutes later, Hiccup and Red returned back to the house and smelt bacon and eggs. "Have you two fed Toothless?" Veronica asked as the two entered the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied as he got bacon and eggs and Red got the same as she poured orange juice into two glasses. They ate quickly because they were going to go shopping for Hiccup's school stuff and more clothes and this time, Veronica was coming. When they ate, Red asked a random question. "Mum, if I can change into a dragon, how do I do it?" Veronica was quite surprised. "I actually have no idea." Her mother replied. Once they finished, they hopped in the car and went to buy Hiccup's schools books. They were doing this the whole day and once they got home, they all collapsed on the couch.

"My… feet… hurt… even… my… chest… hurts…" Red said. "Same… I've never… done anything… like that… ever." Hiccup said. "Our feet all hurt from standing up and walking around for way too long." Veronica said. Veronica got up and said she was going to sleep. Hiccup and Red stayed glued to the couch and faced the TV that lay in front of them. "How's your chest?" Hiccup asked. "Not… better… I'm pressuring it. I should relax." Red replied and Hiccup gave her a quick kiss before he stood up and picked up Red bridal style and carried her to her room while she squealed whenever he twirled her around. They arrived in Red's room and they lied down on the bed immediately. They didn't even bother to take their shoes off. Hiccup and Red fell asleep within minutes, hugging.

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter and infinity please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone this is chapter nine hope you like it**

* * *

Two hours after Hiccup and Red slept, it was already eight. Red woke up to find that her room was really dark. She got out of her room and decided to eat dinner. She heated up some food and ate those. While she ate, Hiccup was already up. "What time is it?" he asked. "Eight." Red replied and Hiccup also ate dinner. After the two ate, they went back to Red's room and play board games. They first decided to play Monopoly. Since Hiccup had no idea on how to play, Red taught him while they played.

They played and played until it was Hiccup who won. "YES! I won!" Hiccup cheered as he threw his arms up in the air. "Congratulations!" Red clapped as Hiccup danced around the room. "And you said you wouldn't!" Red exclaimed. Hiccup smiled and since it was already nine thirty, they went to bed. They got changed into their pyjamas and flopped onto the bed as they let sleep overtake them.

The next day, Red woke up and realised that today was the first day of term two of school. "Hiccup we have to wake up now." Red said as she shook her sleeping boyfriend. "W-what?" Hiccup asked sleepily. "Today's school." Red said and got out of bed to change as she went to bathroom and get a cloth bath. Hiccup bathed in Veronica's shower and the two got out wearing their school uniforms. They entered the kitchen as Veronica was cooking breakfast. "Red I can see a scar." She said.

Red looked down and there was a scar. "I'll just leave it. No one will care." Red said. Hiccup and Red ate breakfast and after, Red quickly tied her hair up into a staircase and as soon as she finished, they headed to school. "Why do you hide your fringe?" Hiccup asked. "We aren't allowed to have fringes at school." Red replied. "Ok." Hiccup said and Red quickly kissed him on the lips as they joined hands. The school was soon in sight and they both entered and saw Rachel and Heather walk up to them. "Here comes." Red mumbled to Hiccup as he just patted her back. "Red! Your staircase is so ugly so why bother? You're already ugly!"

Rachel cackled as Heather laughed. "Why do you bother saying mean things when you've already said fifty billion times? It's old and it doesn't affect me so don't even try." Red said as Hiccup pulled her away. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked and Red smiled from ear to ear. "Of course I am. Why?" she replied. "I don't like people bullying you." Hiccup said.

"It's fine." Red said as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. As they finished their little conversation, Rachel and Heather yelled at them, getting everyone's attention as they all chanted fight. "See?" Red mumbled. Rachel moved to punch Red in the chest, where her scar was, so she quickly ducked out of the way and tripped her opponent. Heather made a move to kick her stomach but Red caught her leg and pushed her arm forward, making Heather skip backwards. The two girls gave up and Hiccup and Red walked to their classroom. "Is your chest alright?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah." Red replied and gave a small smile to her worrying boyfriend.

They entered class and the teacher, Mrs Panncry, called Hiccup out to the front. "Nice to see you again class. We have a new student here and his name is Hiccup. Everyone please be kind to him and Red, please show him around the school." Mrs Panncry said. Hiccup sat down next to Red as the teacher handed their homework over. Everyone groaned as there was going to be an only math homework for this week. "I expect you to finish it all by next Monday. If you haven't, it's detention for you!" she said as the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. "Ugh, I hate math." Red muttered as she walked out the door with Hiccup. "I find it… interesting." Hiccup muttered back. Just as they were getting their lunch, Mrs Panncry told them that they both had to go home.

So they got their bags and ran home. Halfway through the run, Red stopped. "Red! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Chest… burns…" she breathed. Hiccup panicked so he picked her up bridal style and walked home with Red in his arms. "You… don't have to… pick me up…" Red breathed. "Yes I do! You haven't healed properly and you keep pressuring your chest. You need to relax." Hiccup said.

Red only smiled thankfully. She rested her head on Hiccup's warm chest and mumbled a thank you. Hiccup arrived and Red got down. "Thanks again." Red said and kissed Hiccup passionately on the lips. They got in the house and found Red's mum waiting for them. "Hey." She greeted and patted the couch, signalling the two to sit down. They did as told.

"Now. I know Red hasn't healed properly and going to school will pressure it so I decided that we won't go to school for a limited time and I have already told the principal. Now, since we won't do anything, I have planned to go back to the Archipelago in a few days so we can go to the marvellous places I've been. It's nowhere near Berk and Outcast Island so we are safe. It is totally up to you if you want to go." Veronica said.

"We'll go."Hiccup and Red said in unison and rushed off to pack.

* * *

**hello everyone i know that this chapter was really short and im sorry about that and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

** Hello everyone! Ok I am writing this because I have planned (for a very long time) to actually abandon this story. Now I know you, my amazing readers, don't want that at all so I gave myself three choices and those choices are: **

**1) abandon/delete this story**

** 2) re-write the whole thing**

** 3) continue writing the story**

** Now, I can't make the decision myself so I am letting you to decide for me. Please let me know your answer :) to the most votes, I will do that **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**PS, I am so sorry, but it must be done.**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**hey everyone! a lot of people want me to do three whereas i want to do 2 or 1... sorry 'bout that. i am once again sorry but i am going to re write the whole thing including the plot and name.**

**that's what i plan on doing and it IS what i'm doing so i will be erasing this off the site and re write this fic :)**

**thanks :)**


End file.
